conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
AMERICAN Universe
The AMERICAN Universe, also known as Fifth Tetraquadrant, commonly known as America, is the youngest among five main universal divisions, roughly added in about 1,3 million years ago. Together they make up the last of five major corners, comprising the New Realm. Along with their associated star orbitants, they account about 1/30 known space's population, 1/70 universal community and economy. The majority of AMERICAN polities are much largely younger than most; with few exceptions such as POTATO or SAH, most of them, up until 2,1 to 1,7 million years ago were either colonies or within influent spheres of other great powers, especially APAC's ones. In general, the AMERICAN Universe is divided between West - East - and Southward space, by their cultural influences. Westward civilizations are largely influenced by APAC spheres, while Eastward dominated by EUROPA. Southward star nations in overall are interest cases; as they're largely traced of Americas continent's ancient or native civilizations, but also absorb others, mostly Eastern Asian. On astrographic scale, AMERICAN space is much more smaller than their neighbors, only around 1/15 comparing to AFRICA. Majority of star systems, on topography, are largely flat, with huge river basins and covered by deep, green jungles Northeastward; while the worlds within Southwestward are more mountainous, with dry, cold lands and significant long chains of mountains. The star system of Brazoria is renown as the hardest point, mostly frozen wastelands, while several worlds and galaxies linked to Merifornia and Western Federation on Westward are among the most habitable lands. Both Merifornia and SAH were first Americas-traced great powers that first built starting points for the division. Sometimes between 2nd and 3rd eras (420,000s to 170,000s AT), those two superpowers began expanding to deep space, seeking to split from influences of great empires of EURAPAC. Another immigrant waves followed shortly, by the POTATO, last American star power. By then, what was known as known space at that time were dominated by either East-Southeast Asian rooted or Western European rooted great powers, notably were those co-founders of GACS and PEE much later. Up until end of 6th era, most of what were known as Americas-rooted sovereign states were within colonial spheres of great powers from EURAPAC, and to some extend, AFRICA. The current AMERICAN political map only began to form with the decolonization after the first war in 41,776 AT, 5th Era, and the Branta Uprising in 52,778 AT, 7th Era. Nowadays most star polities within American spheres are independent, although much like the past, the legacy of colonizations remain strong, from influenced cultures, socities, religions to the fact that many civilizations there choose to join alliances of EUROPA or APAC, or even both. Several empires even operate joint demilitarized regions in AMERICA. The population in 9th Era is roughly over 3,549,280 googolplex, making them the smallest among five. 63% of them concentrate across Eastward to Southward space, with empires like Merifornia, Maya or GCN are most populous. The AMERICAN Universe in overall contains several uniques, comparing to other divisions. For one thing, their economies are largely un-diversified, concentrate almost entirely in high-tech, entertainments (all forms, including explicit forms), agriculture and tourism. The Big Ten, 10 most powerful supranations, currently are the dominances within AMERICAN space. The New Aztland Allies - pioneered by CAC, BIA and Imperial Maya; now dominated mostly by Imperial Maya, Missouri and POTATO - is the only one in AMERICA reaches the status of hyperpower; although other cross-empires alliances such as the PATA, the Tortilla League or the NAC, are rising and possess significant challenges. In general, Northward space remains more prosperous than Southward. History History of AMERICAN Universe only focus on universal-spanning or multi-galaxies effected events, such as wars or cultural exchanges. For details regarding species or organizations, visit their respective pages. For details in history, see /Timeline/ ---- ---- Pre-history AMERICA ---- Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Politics (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Space (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Pan-universe Key Divisions (The Multiversal Chronicles)